The ball
by LupinsLady
Summary: It's the middle of the 5th year. The ball is coming up,a werewolf is on the loose,and everyone is trying to find a date.And love
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my second fanfic I hope you like it. Yes, it will be longer than my other one and yes the characters will stay the same. Enjoy! Note: 5th year I guess._**

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room chatting as usual. Nothing was unusual on this fine sunny afternoon.

"I can't believe Hermione was up till midnight just to write an essay! That is so stupid"

Ron was telling Harry. He nodded and they laughed

"Well at least my essays aren't 5 days late and still wrong!" a voice behind them shouted.

"Hey! That has only happened once or twice…or" Ron's voice trailed off. He was deep in thought about how many times his essays had been late.

"Ugh I can see where this is going." Hermione groaned. But Harry was not paying attention to this. He was deep in thought.

_It's been a long time since something bad has happened here. It just doesn't seem right…_

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Look at this!" Ginny Weasley came running through the portrait hole carrying the Daily Prophet.

She started reading from it._ "There have been reports of a werewolf on the lose._

_Witnesses say that it is Alvus Ancue, one of the most dangerous werewolf's ever. He was last seen near Hogsmeade. _

_Schools are being ordered to take safety precautions immediately."_

Harry had not only been listening to Ginny, but he had also been gazing at her.

_Wow. I would love to go to the ball with Ginny. But she might be going with someone else…_

"HARRY! Were you even listening to me!" Ginny yelled.

" Oh yeah I did sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

"So erm who are you going to the upcoming ball with Ron?" Harry said trying to change the subject.

" I don't know. What about you Ginny are you going with Dean?" Ron teased Ginny. Ginny's face fell and she burst into tears

She stood up and ran into the girls dormitory sobbing. " What did I say?" Ron asked surprised. " Didn't you hear!"

Hermione looked at him. " She just broke up with Dean yesterday. She's been trying to find a date to the ball all day!"

Hermione said. " Oh…" Ron said a little guilty for upsetting Ginny. Harry's thoughts again raced to Ginny.

_She doesn't have a date yet? Great now I can ask her. I hope she says yes_

_**Well that's all I know the werewolf's name is quite weird but…Please Review!**_

****

_**By the way, this is not the same author as "A Potter Tale" and "When True Love Is Stolen". I am her cousin. It will be put on to my new account when I get one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you...?" "No Ron." It was the thirteenth time Ron had been put down. It was a rainy day and the wind was howling.

"I'm going to go and find someone to go with before they start pairing us up." Ron said glumly. "See you later and good luck.

You'll need it." Hermione shouted to him down the hallway. Harry grinned. He felt a bit better but had been nervous about asking Ginny to the ball.

"Well I guess I better go find someone to go with. Bye Harry!" Hermione said as she walked away

**Now we shall be going with Ron first then Hermione then Harry to see who they ask. Oh I can't wait.**

**Ron's Point of view**

Ron was walking down the hallway when he spotted a few girls talking to each other, whispering and giggling

_There is no way I'm asking one of them. They are in Slytherin. Nonononono..._

"You are Ron aren't you?" One of them asked. Ron recognized her as Pansy, Malloy's girlfriend who was in Ravenclaw

**Yes I know she is originally in Slytherin cool it.**

"No I'm Harry Potter and you are?" He replied smoothly. They went into a fit of laughter. "I was wondering if you would...go to the...ball with me.

I know I used to be Malfoy's girlfriend but I got angry at him for being mean to you."

Pansy was suddenly very shy. And Ron? Well, he was dumbfounded. He actually thought Pany was kind of pretty but...

"Yes I'd love to." He said quietly .It had slipped as though he had not known it and he knew that his face had a look of complete surprise on it

She waved to him and ran off. Meanwhile,Malfoy watched with a face of disgust "Filthy Ravenclaw.I knew I couldn't trust her…" He walked off with a plan in his mind.

**Hermione's point of view**

" Ugh I'll never find anyone to go with at this point."Well I guess someone will eventually have to ask me." Might as well go back to the common room. I can read a book. As she walked in through the portrait hole she noticed the latest issue of The Daily Prophet

"Well I guess I could read this" She said aloud. Hermione picked it up and began to read.

_The Latest on Ancue_

_Reporters tell us that Ancue killed a woman and small boy.Their bodies were found behind their house with a note on each one of them_

_I'll be back. These are just 2 of my victims...Prepare...to DIE!_ All of a sudden Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

She opened her mouth to scream But the hands closed her mouth shut. She felt herself being lifted and then pulled out into the corridor...Then everything went black...


End file.
